


[Podfic] Some Things Just Don't Happen

by AceOfTigers



Category: Humans Are Space Orcs (Meme)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Aliens, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Contact, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slice of Life, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofSome Things Just Don't Happenby Silex.Author's Summary:Or at least that's Thrii’Nik’kikk, an ordinary enough satellite repair technician used to believe. Even on the edges of known space, more or an arbitrary mapping and navigational designation rather than there being terribly much unknown beyond them, another ordinary day on the job should have been another ordinary day on the job. Then he got back home and turned over his ship's logs as was procedure, that was when things got strange.
Kudos: 18





	[Podfic] Some Things Just Don't Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Things Just Don't Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806131) by [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex). 



> Thank you, Silex, for giving blanket permission for related works!

  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:14:26  
 **Size:** 10.4 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Some Things Just Don't Happen - MP3](https://archive.org/download/humans-are-space-orcs-some-things-just-dont-happen-silex/HumansAreSpaceOrcs_SomeThingsJustDon%27tHappen_Silex.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Photo:** [NASA Image and Video Library](https://images.nasa.gov/)  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved!  
> [Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
